


Aquarium Dates

by deathclassic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fish Facts, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Singapore, aquarium date, it's cute tho, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathclassic/pseuds/deathclassic
Summary: "Many fish can taste without opening their mouths""How do they do that?""I don't know, Dan, just let me tell you facts" Phil crosses his arms."Okay, fish master, tell me more"ORa cute aquarium drabble based of the pictures they posted





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Aquarium Dates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671996) by [irni_mak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak)



> word vomit and rambles and i now know a lot about fish

It's humid in Singapore and Phil can hear Dan complaining from the hotel bathroom. Granted, he had left the door open as he dried his hair and cleaned his teeth after his shower so he could see Dan in the reflection of the mirror, lying on their shared bed in one of Phil's old shirts and a pair of boxers that clung tightly to his thighs. 

They don't have any dignity left in their relationship Phil discovers as he momentarily drops his towel to put some boxers on in front of the bed and Dan makes no move to hide that he is in fact looking. And thinking of the events of last night. 

It's 9:30 in the morning and it's already hotter than they're used to. Dan still decides to wear skinny jeans though because sometimes you have to suffer to look good. He pulls on a plain shirt that he sniffs before putting on to make sure it smells okay due to the fact that he put a lot of clothes that were on the floor of his bedroom in his suitcase because he was in a rush to get packed and Phil refused to help him. It's whatever though. 

He pulls on a new item of clothing that he and Phil had fallen in love with when Dan had slapped him on the shoulder to get his attention whilst they were lying in Phil's bed together. A button up shirt with prints of cherry blossoms, paper cranes and Mt Fuji. Japan had been one of, if not, the best time of their lives but honestly, being here in Singapore right now, is taking a very close second. 

Dan's grabbing the backpack and chucking some stuff that they might need in it. It's his turn to carry the bag.

 

"If I put my wallet in my back pocket" Dan started as he turned towards Phil "Do you think someone will steal it? Or will I know if someone is stealing it because I'd feel them touch my butt"

"Don't know" Phil replied unhelpfully "I'll steal your wallet so I can touch your butt"

"You can touch my butt anytime" 

"I'll keep that in mind"

 

Phil's arm is looped around Dan's waist as they walk down the halls of the hotel to the elevator to take them to the lobby and Dan is talking about what he saw on the website when he checked the opening hours. 

 

"There are heaps of fish" Dan tells him

"I'd hope so" Phil laughs a little "It's an aquarium after all"

"Shut up" Dan laughed as well and lightly slapped Phil on the chest "You know what I mean"

 

The aquarium is gorgeous they discover and Dan informs Phil that it's the largest aquarium in the world. It's dark and had blue lights illuminating the place, it looks straight out of a tumblr glow blog - or Riverdale as Dan pointed out. 

They're spotted by a fan, a young looking girl who bounces over to them as her mother hovers close by. They pose for a picture, bending down slightly and give her a hug and she's on her way. 

 

"One day we'll be taking pictures of each other with our kids" Dan mentions off handedly. Kids were a subject they talked about sometimes. "First day of school and day outs at the aquarium"

Phil hums in agreement and thinks about going to museums and aquariums with a kid, their kid, and it's a future he wants to see. 

"One day" Phil says instead. There's a family in front of them with a mother and a father he assumes. The dad has a baby carrier strapped to his chest with a baby that can't be more than a few months old, the mum is pushing a pram with a toddler in it and there's a slightly older boy, maybe around 8, with his face pressed against the glass looking at the fish in the tank. That could be them one day. 

 

They look at the fish in the tank and Phil nudges Dan to point out a fish that looks like the brown hair boy, a darker coloured fish with yellow zigzags down the sides. Dan splutters for a second about being compared to a fish and then remembers that he bought Phil a blobfish plushy that he said was his personality. He shuts up for a moment before spotting a brightly coloured fish and saying that it's Phil. 

They finish in this area and walk to another where there seems to be a lot of people doing the same pose. Phil's already got his phone out with the camera app open before Dan says anything. They both laugh as Dan poses and pretends to have a deep thought and Dan laughs a little harder when Phil finishes taking the photos because they actually turned out really good. Dan wanders away as something catches his eye and Phil changes the home background on his phone to the new photo of Dan. 

Phil catches up to Dan and is surprised when Dan leans into him. It's apart of this new thing that they're doing, Dan calls it the 'we-don't-give-a-fuck-if-we-get-caught-or-not plan' and Phil thinks they should give it another name. It's whatever though. They've already been acting flirtier than usual, well leaving in more flirting in their videos, they're touching each other in videos more often in affectionate shoves, they take and post more pictures of each other and share them. Dan told everyone he went up north with Phil and the Internet is kinda crashing and burning but in a good way. It was their shared 2017 resolution to not care and ease them in. 

This moment is kinda perfect Phil thinks because it's dark and the only light is coming from the tanks and the light is falling onto Dan in a magical way and he's gorgeous, Dan is absolutely stunning. He almost misses the look Dan gives him just before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and walking away into another room without looking back because Dan knows Phil will follow him anywhere. 

 

"Did you know there's a fish called Slippery Dick?" Phil asks as Dan takes a Boomerang of some aesthetic looking jellyfish. They look like Phil's blue jellyfish shirt, he wishes he bought it with him for today. 

"Is there now" Dan smiles glancing up from where he was crouched down at the jellyfish. "What other fish facts do you have?"

"Many fish can taste without opening their mouths"

"How do they do that?"

"I don't know, Dan, just let me tell you facts" Phil crosses his arms.

"Okay, fish master, tell me more"

"Goldfish can't close their eyes because they have no eyelids"

"Imagine if we didn't have any eyelids" Dan mused as he slipped his hand into Phil's and tugs him to the next tank. "Seems a bit inconvenient"

"A lot of fish species are known to change gender during their lives"

"That's cool, I support you transgender fish, you're valid and I love you!" Dan announces somewhat loudly to a tank of fish. He laughs before he finishes the sentence and then Phil laughs along with him. 

"We should go to the Great Barrier Reed when we go to Australia" Phil comments as he snaps another picture of Dan without him knowing "10% of fish species are found their"

"Hate to break it to you, dear, but the Great Barrier Reef is dying" 

"All the more reason for us to go!" Phil insists "We should go before it disappears forever"

"We'll see"

"There's a fish species in Australia called the 'Blue Bastard'" Phil recites from the late nigh Wikipedia odesies "Australia is wild"

 

They're in a room that is quite bright compared to the others due to the fact that the walls and ceilings are made of glass and the fish are swimming above their heads. Phil's mesmorised by the amount of sharks swimming around the little fish and Dan's taken about 40 photos of Phil that he can look at when Phil goes on holiday by himself or whatever. He made a folder for it a few years ago, there's probably close to a thousand photos in the folder because he can't go through and delete any. 

Phil walks down the corridor of sharks until he reaches where Dan is and he quickly drops onto one knee and takes a picture before anyone around them can think he's proposing. He's already done that. 

Proposed that is. It's just that neither of them are ring wearers but they do have rings, they just don't wear them, finding them annoying and distracting and Phil has already lost his in their apartment twice now. Besides no one needs to know that they're engaged, it's their thing only. Their little secret. 

They take a selfie together and they're holding hands but the camera doesn't show it. It's a nice picture anyway, definitely one that Phil's going to get developed and put in their photo album. This whole trip is going to be it's own photo album at this point and they're not even in Australia yet. 

Phil kisses Dan on the cheek and takes another photo. 

 

It's not that late but they're both tired from walking around in humid weather or maybe they're just old. Probably both. Dan posts a picture of himself posing as if he was thinking about deep thoughts and then helps Phil narrow down some pictures for his Instagram. 

Phil's got a boomerang of him being a fish, the picture of Dan looking at a shark, a stingray and their hand holding selfie. The world isn't ready for the kissing picture yet, heck, they're not ready for the kissing picture. Dan's pretty sure Phil wouldn't post that picture even if they were out. 

 

"When Angler fish mate, they melt into each other and share their bodies forever" 

"What the actual fuck, Phil" Dan groans rolling over to face him "It's 2am why are you still awake and why are you thinking of fish sex"

"It's kinda cool" Phil giggles a little "Imagine if that happened when we mated"

"Be glad it doesn't" Dan grumbled "Now go to sleep because we have to get up early to go somewhere that YOU decided to take me"

It's silent for a few minutes before Phil speaks up again.

 

"If 'Finding Nemo' was accurate, then Nemo's father would have changed sex to become Nemo's mother"

"I will cancel our wedding if you say another fish fact"

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated!! Please comment and let me know :)


End file.
